


One day, maybe next week

by Jimie



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimie/pseuds/Jimie
Summary: one day, im gonna find youand im gonna get youand get youand never let you go again





	One day, maybe next week

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is just a sweet thing i wrote ages ago. i had some more planned to it, but i couldnt make it.  
> hope you enjoy

He woke up tired, moved, got ready to work and stared at the calendar. The day was wrong but he doesn't bother to change it. But anyway, today was Thursday or Friday? He couldn't tell. Two months too late, anyway.

Allen stopped at the door, fixing his posture and looking at the mirror. Why they had mirror at the door, you ask. Because Lavi, that's why. Narcissistic jerk, yes. But right now Allen could be thankful to it.

He took a long look at himself. Dull eyes, tired look and the lips on a straight line. Horrible. He tried smiling a little. More. Like this, much better. It didn't reach his eyes, but smiles usually attracted more smiles and he could seriously use some more  these days. It almost feels good now.

Behind him, a door clicked and he turned to look. Lenalee has her eyes closed, yawning and half asleep, leaning at the wall. “going already?” she says, voice cracking with another yawn.

“yup” he says, turning again to the door “is not that early tho, so don't go back to sleep” she huffs and Allen hesitates before speaking “uh, Kanda came back bruised again yesterday”

Lenalee makes a frustrated sound, but doesn't say anything else on the matter and Allen takes this as his clue.

To work then.

Two steps later he looks up. He can sense something in the peripheral vision, but can't quite understand what it could be. They have a new neighbor? And he didn't knew?

But then he look at the person in almost in front of him, slowly climbing the stairs.

The other person looks up too.

And there's this moment of silence, when neither of then actually knows what to say. The man gave him an apologetic look and said something that Allen can't quite remember. But his legs are moving, rushing through the stairs and landing right in his arms.

In this moment he Allen can't see the dark circles under his eyes, or the not-shaved-in-days aspect of his face. He can't even realize the pained sound Link makes or the discomfort his tightly wrapped arms may cause him.

Sure, he will see all of those things in time. They will talk about it, eventually. About how Allen doesn't feel as small inside link arms anymore, or how the smell is making his eyes burn a little. Right now the touch makes him feel this tingle thing on the skin, and the chest is so warm it can explode at any time. He's feeling a lot of things, but happy fits it all now, and Allen leave it like this.

He just wants to hold on tight a little more.


End file.
